1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retaining device for a control button on a support, which button has a liberty of movement of the piano-key type with a rest position and an actuating position, comprising positioning means for positioning the button on the support in the rest position ans returning means for returning the button to the rest position after an actuating operation consisting of pressing of the button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control buttons are used in audio and video devices, especially in car radios for achieving the various settings: treble/bass, volume, balance; such a button bears, for example, on a microswitch which delivers a pulse each time pressure is exerted on the button. In all cases, the retaining system of the button is subject to functional and aesthetic constrains, i.e.: a great number of operations, precision of positioning relative to the decorative front, possibility of illumination from the interior of the device, absence of mechanical noise and vibrations.
Such buttons are often present in numbers and installed side by side with mounting rods and return springs, which is complicated and expensive.
The present invention has for its object to eliminate these disadvantages.